


Finding Home

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: Lavender Brown was left alone and with a problem... Who will find her eventually?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> Thank you to my beta (and mentor) for their time and work on this story.

****

Lavender walked quietly down the dark alleyway. She was against time currently and couldn’t waste any. The moon was almost out. She glanced up at the sky nervously. The stars were just out now, and the moon would follow within moments.

Finally, she reached the derelict old warehouse close to the docks of London.

With a nervous sigh, she slipped inside and jogged to the old freezer room; with trembling fingers, she unlocked the padlocks from the latches and creaked the heavy steel door open. With a last covert look around to make sure no one was watching, she slipped inside. She latched the door firmly and snapped the five heavy padlocks back into place from inside. She felt her body shiver and knew that her time was almost up.

With a soft cry, she flung the keys and her wand into the safe that was bolted next to the heavy door. Then she slammed the safe closed and locked it before more violent shudders wracked her body. Moaning louder as she fought off the inevitable, she crawled the few feet to the corner where the bolted shackles were. Her body was convulsing painfully now, and her breathing was turning into laboured pants.

With trembling hands, she snapped the restraints around her ankles and, lastly, her wrist. They locked in place right on time as the convulsions became aggressively worse. Her skin crawled as if a million of bugs infested her body just beneath the surface. Lavender curled in on herself as she started to sob from the pure torture of the pain she was suffering. Her bones started cracking next, and she cried out as she felt each rib break and reset in a new position. From there her entire spinal cord cracked and repositioned. The pain was intense, and she screamed out while tears stained her face. A big convulsion forced her out of her balled up position, and her whole body proceeded to break and reset in the new form. The pain was as intense as a thousand burning pokers stabbing her all over her body insistently. No reprieve, no stop.

Her crawling skin started to burn and tear and each follicle stretched, and it felt like there were needles growing out of them. She knew it was the hair that was sprouting, but in her pain-fogged mind, that didn’t linger for longer than a split second. She screamed again as her legs and arms broke and twisted as they reset. The last part to transform was her face, hands and feet. Another scream ripped from her as her facial bones started cracking and elongating to form her snout, followed swiftly by her teeth growing painfully. She tried to grab and tear at her face, but her arms had already turned to legs and her hands had started to transform.

She couldn’t compute the pure torture of each finger breaking and realigning to form paws. It was blistering agony, but she couldn’t scream anymore, instead, she made howling sounds. Her feet were also breaking, along with each toe and her ankles. Lastly, her tail grew, and it was like a white hot poker was growing from her spine, and she gave a last howl of pain as the vestiges of her conscious thought disappeared.

At the place where the trembling form of Lavender Brown had been lying, shackled in an abandoned steel plated fridge, now stood a panting wolf beast. Not quite human, and not quite a wolf. It snarled as it tried to break free of the restraints to no avail.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron stood in the shadows under a concealment charm in the abandoned warehouse, he had been following Lavender for months now as a newly qualified Auror, yet he couldn’t bring himself to bring her in. She tried so hard to contain herself every full moon, and really the only time she had harmed someone was right after she was turned at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron felt guilty.

He knew he hadn’t treated his short-lived romance with her in sixth year well, just as he hadn’t treated Hermione well. So now he felt responsible for her. Ron heard the faint screams coming from the freezer and knew her transformation had started. Walking slowly toward the door, he held his hand up against the steel in silent comfort as he listened to her sobs and screams. He closed his eyes in pain as he felt his heart pull in his chest. He wanted to comfort her; he wanted to protect her. Her muffled screams reverberated in his head endlessly as a tear leaked from his eyes.

Finally, it stopped, and the howling started until that stopped as well.

When the wolf gave its first snarl, Ron stepped away and with a wave of his wand, he secured the outside latches of the freezer. He knew her locks on the inside were enough, but he did this every month for her. And he knew he would continue for a long while.

With a last sad look at the door, Ron reversed back to his shadowy corner where he would stay ‘til dawn. He told himself he was just keeping watch to make sure she didn’t escape, yet he knew he was lying to himself. He stayed so that he could make sure she came out unharmed every morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Lavender woke up at dawn, shivering and cold. She was naked and her clothes torn to shreds.  With a sigh, she muttered the wandless spell she had learned to release the manacles before pushing her weak, quivering body up. With shaky, tired limbs she shuffled to the corner where she kept the cupboard with spare clothes. Lavender winced as she dressed carefully. Her body always ached so much after these transformations, and it would take days for it to return to normal. She wished for the millionth time that she could afford wolfsbane.

After she finished dressing, she walked to the safe where she turned the knob in the correct combination before the lock clicked back. With a sigh, she took out the keys and her wand before starting the tedious process of unlocking the padlocks. Her body was still cold and shivering, she also had wounds around her ankles and wrist from the wolf's attempts to free itself during the night. Lavender sighed, she knew she would look like shite too…

As she walked through the shadowed warehouse, she froze when her extra senses picked up movement from a dark corner. With narrowed eyes, she looked toward the corner and used her sharper vision to pinpoint the movement.

“Who’s there?” she raised her wand slowly.

She gasped when the lurking figure materialised from the corner with his hands up. It was Ron Weasley!  Lavender squeaked. He was here to arrest her!

“Put the wand down Lav – “ Ron spoke calmly as he walked firmly toward her, his hands still raised in surrender.

Lavender’s eyes darted around, looking for a quick escape. But as if reading her thoughts, Ron quickly closed the remaining space between them and took a hold of her wrist and lowered her wand hand. “I’m not going to hurt you, Lav.”

Lavender eyed him nervously and nodded slightly, “Okay –“

Ron released her wrist but still stood close to her, watching her intently as her eyes showed her fear. Then he lifted his palms and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. “I’m not taking you in Lav – you don’t have to be afraid, I promise.”

Lavender relaxed then as she heard the sincerity in his voice and saw it in his eyes. He looked at her like he wanted to protect her, and Lavender couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever looked at her like that. She knew she had issues, it was why she was such a needy girlfriend, yet at this moment she felt like her issues were a moot point for Ron Weasley.

When Ron saw her exhaustion, he knew she was relaxed, and he placed his arm around her shoulders and pressed her to his side comfortingly. “C’mon, I’m taking you to my place… I don’t want you by yourself in that dingy room you’re staying at.”

Lavender knew she had to protest, she knew he had a life and couldn’t be seen with a suspected werewolf, and yet she couldn’t find the strength to fight him. She was so tired…

 

* * *

 

 

Once at his flat he led her to his bedroom and let her lay down. She heard him tinkering in the kitchen, even heard him swearing quite copiously throughout his endeavour there.  Lavender smiled to herself, she felt safe for the first time in the more than two years since the final battle. After a while he came in with a steaming mug of coffee and breakfast on a tray. It was sloppily made eggs, toast and bacon. And yet, the charred toast and rubbery eggs were the best breakfast she had ever had.

Lavender ate greedily as Ron sat on the edge and watched her.

Finally, as she pushed the tray away, she looked at him in trepidation wondering what the price of his kindness was. Yet, Ron only looked at her with sympathy as he finally spoke. “Lav – why didn’t you come ask for help? I would have helped you…”

“How could I Ron? I’m your ex-girlfriend and you are a hero… and besides, everyone knew you belonged to Granger.”

Ron shook his head at her and with a swipe of his wand let the tray float out of the bedroom. “Hermione and I broke up a year ago. She and ferret face are dating happily now.”

A pained grimace flashed briefly over his features, but Lavender knew the news already. It was the talk of wizarding society, after all. “I know… you are still a hero, though, and I’m a werewolf dodging the registry system.”

Ron nodded, he knew she wouldn’t have come to him for various reasons. Yet, where was her family? “Your family, Lav?”

Lavender laughed bitterly, “My mother had always been more worried about appearances, and my father only cares for his firewhisky – they couldn’t even cope with my first transformation and let me roam free—“

She cut herself off when she realised she nearly gave away her biggest secret and source of guilt. But Ron once more only nodded, “I know you attacked that muggle. Don’t worry, he wasn’t killed, and has no memory of the incident.”

Lavender’s eyes widened in fear and she started to fidget with her hands. Ron smiled reassuringly at her, “You're not on the wanted list for Azkaban… they just want to register you and book your security measures for the full moon.”

Lavender gave a dry laugh at that, “You know as well as I do what that means… that even the odd jobs I get now as a suspected werewolf will dry up, and I will have nowhere to go at all.”

Ron lifted a hand and tucked a strawberry blonde curl behind her ear almost affectionately. “I know. It’s why I haven’t taken you in since I started watching you.”

Lavender eyed him in astonishment, “What do you mean?”

Ron chuckled and squeezed her twitching hand, “I’ve been watching you for five months — every full moon. I wanted to make sure you were safe… I usually leave before dawn, but this morning I tarried a bit.”

With a groan, Lavender covered her face with both her hands and mumbled through her fingers. “So you hear it?”

Ron smiled and pried her hands from her face, then, surprising her, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up.

“I need to go to work, Lav… sleep and eat, there is enough food in the kitchen. And be here when I come home.”

With that, he left a trembling Lavender behind and left in  a swish of green flames from the Floo in his living room.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that Lavender had been staying with Ron for two weeks already and he kept referring to his place as ‘home’ Lavender knew she was living with him for the time being.  She had mixed feelings about it and tried to earn her keep by cooking and cleaning his apartment to the best of her ability. She was lucky that she had always been a natural homemaker, and she was content. Ron slept on the couch every night and not once did he attempt to even hint at sharing a bed or do anything that might be construed as romantic involvement.

When he came home he would grin oafishly at her as she greeted him with a full homemade meal, and he would peck her forehead in gratitude. As they ate together, he would make sure she ate enough, as he said she was just skin and bones. By the second week, she had a more healthy glow to her cheeks that he prided himself in. She wanted to return to London proper to look for a new casual job, but Ron responded with incomprehension and asked her bluntly why. She explained so that she could pay him rent, but he just shrugged and said that she was doing enough already and that he didn’t expect anything from her except to become healthy again. He wanted her to have a safe place to live.

Lavender wanted to cry then but held back her tears.  

Two weeks became a month, and they settled into a close friendship that Lavender appreciated. Ron was very caring and would even come home with little surprises in the form of divination equipment for her. The first time he bought something, a crystal ball, she promptly burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

The next full moon was upon her, the only difference being that this time she didn’t go to the factory alone and afraid anymore. Ron went with her, clasping her clammy hand firmly in his. He helped to lock her in, then took his position in his corner as always. The transformation was painful still, but somehow knowing that someone was outside that cared calmed her more than anything ever did.

The next morning, he stood to wait for her. With a comforting smile, he hugged her shivering form close and then wrapped his cloak around her slumped shoulders. Together, they walked away. Once at their apartment, he tucked her into bed with breakfast once more. Lavender spent the day crying at the feelings that were blossoming inside of her, at his tenderness and companionship. Her mother had always been a real tea party and flowers witch, maintaining the perfect middle-class society lifestyle. Her father worked for the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley and spent his nights drinking away his woes. As a result, she had been alone most of her life, and the only attention she ever got from her mother was to be reprimanded when she wasn’t the perfect little witch. Her father was just oblivious to her existence.

Ron was the first person to ever care for her, except her old friend Parvati.

Lavender missed Parvati, but the witch had moved to India with her family after the war, and she lost contact with the other witch. She had been truly alone for over two years now. ‘Til Ron found her.

Lavender was not the same girl from sixth year who let her insecurities rule her, in the form of always emotionally overreacting… She also didn’t want to be the centre of attention anymore. She was still insecure, but now with her wolf problem, she tended to rather melt into the background.

That night when Ron came home, she made the evening extra special, she wanted to show Ron that she really cared for him and that she was really thankful. So she cooked his favourite and took a long bath with lavender oil to look her best. She put on the only dress she still owned, a lilac one that reached her knees. Ron had taken her to collect her things in the first week she stayed there and wanted to buy her new things as well, but she had firmly stopped that as she already felt indebted to him.

When he arrived home, his wide happy smile was all the thanks she needed.

“You look beautiful, Lav!” he kissed her forehead in greeting before giving her a tight hug. Lavender smiled carefully, blushing. “I wanted to say thank you, for everything –“

Ron squeezed her shoulders as he kept his arm around her while walking to the dining table. “No need Lav, I actually love having you here. It’s not as lonely, and you cook great!”

Lavender giggled as they sat down at the table. It was over the chocolate pudding when she shyly brought up the topic that had been playing around in her head for a while now. “Ron – I wanted to ask if you want to sleep in the bed… you know… with me?”

She fidgeted nervously with her spoon as Ron looked at her in astonishment, his mouth open mid-chew. With a loud swallow, he placed his own spoon down and looked at her tentatively. “I don’t want you to feel – obligated?”

Lavender relaxed then and smiled brightly, “No, no, I don’t feel obligated at all! I – I mean, it’s your place and I feel bad… but I also want to!” She blurted out while blushing profusely.

Ron smiled widely himself, then reached across the table to hold her fidgeting hands between his. “I can’t think of anything that I would want more, Lav…”

 

* * *

 

 

That night Lavender trembled with nervousness, she brushed her hair three times and adjusted the straps of her nightgown constantly. Finally, she stood tense before the bed when she heard Ron walking in slowly. With a deep breath she turned around and faced him. He had just gotten out from the shower and only wore a boxer. His hair was still damp and his skin flushed from the hot water and Lavender gulped nervously. Contrary to popular belief, she was still a virgin.

Ron stood watching her carefully, and she couldn’t help the blush as she took in his strong, freckled body. He had such strong and wide shoulders, and she knew those strong shoulders had seen many of her tears in the last month. Except for the freckles, his skin was flawless and taut.

Lavender walked to him and placed her hands on his upper arms daintily, giving him the go ahead for what she wanted. With a grin, Ron bent down and captured her lips with his in a fierce and hungry kiss. His lips were slightly chaffed but firm and insistent. Lavender opened her own mouth to give his tongue entry, and with a sweep, he dominated her mouth. Heat swirled in the pit of her stomach, and she felt her knickers dampening with arousal. His hands glided all over her hips and buttocks as he worked up her nightgown.

Lavender moaned as he nibbled her bottom lip softly and let her hands tousle into his wet hair. The sensations coursed through her in swooping waves, desire and passion engulfing her as his hands finally found the waistband of her knickers. Then with a groan, he pulled her nightgown over her head and claimed her lips once more. Lavender could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach hard and pulsing. It made the fire in her stomach only burn higher. She pressed her quim against him in the age old rhythm and heard his moans in her mouth. Finally, they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and kisses. He pulled off her knickers as she pressed off his boxers clumsily, giggling like a little girl at her attempts. Finally, they were both naked, and she eyed his engorged manhood nervously. He was big, and she had no idea how he would fit in her.

As if sensing her trepidation, Ron smiled and kissed her languidly as he supported himself on top of her, “Don’t worry Lav… I’ll be as gentle as I can…”

And with that, he traced his fingers down her abdomen and let them travel over her wet slit. Then he carefully let one finger delve into her folds and spread them with her juices before plunging the finger into her core. Lavender gasped from the sensations, it felt as if some completion was coming and her breathing turned into pants as his finger kept working her over. Soon he withdrew it and, with a chuckle, he poised himself above her entrance. Then he pushed in slowly, Lavender gasped as he stretched her painfully, but he anticipated it and froze to softly plant kisses all over her neck and mouth. Lavender started to relax and enjoy his tender kisses when he pushed himself inside firmly, She gasped as the pain of her tearing hymen enveloped her, but he kissed the moan away as he stayed stationary inside of her.

Soon Lavender wiggled beneath him as she realised the pain was gone, and with a smile, Ron started to move slowly in and out of her. Lavender felt sweat beading on her face and saw the pearls on his face as well. The heat from earlier swelled again inside of her and she circled his waist with her legs to clamp him more firmly against her. Ron seemed to like that as she felt his rocking intensify and saw the tendons in his neck straining. Soon her body started to tremble as she neared her orgasm, she loved the feel of him inside of her, and she loved the friction on her clit from his pubic bone as the rocked together. He kissed her right as her body started clamping around him with her orgasm, and the kiss ate up her desperate moans of completion. Lavender broke the kiss in the moment of pure overwhelming bliss as the wolf in her roared and wanted to claim its mate before she realised what was happening, she bit down on his shoulder drawing blood. She tasted metallic and swallowed it down, feeling the essence that was Ron spreading through her body and leaving a sated feeling of utter unity.

Her body had barely stopped spasming before he gave his own moan of pleasure and she felt him emptying inside of her with a shudder as her bite lingered on his shoulder. It was as if her biting had triggered his own orgasm, and Ron knew he couldn’t let her go ever.

Lavender and Ron remained stationary for the briefest second as their eyes met each with a deep look of realisation. They belonged to each other now.

“I love you Lav.”

 

* * *

 

 

That Sunday found a nervous Lavender styling her hair as lavishly as she could for a simple occasion. She applied some of her new makeup to enhance her best features; she had finally caved and let Ron take her on a shopping spree that Saturday. She was nervous and edgy, for Ron was taking her to the Burrow for their monthly get together. And thus introducing her as his official girlfriend. She knew Hermione and Malfoy would also be there, and she was scared of her jealousy for the other witch. She had some problems controlling the wolf inside of her and its very possessive tendencies.

They floo’d right into the living room and Lavender was clutching Ron’s hand hard in fear, he gave her a comforting smile and placed his arm around her shoulders instead, pulling her in close to him. His family gaped for a second and then the rush of welcomes and introductions happened. “Welcome dear! Ron didn’t tell us he was bringing someone!” Molly Weasley scoffed at her son, but Ron only grinned and muttered something about it being a surprise.

Then, to the amazement of Lavender, Molly hugged her tightly to her bosom. “Well, no worries love! I’m so happy to meet you!”

Lavender almost cried with the sheer welcoming she received, every Weasley and their spouse hugged her and smiled warmly. Finally, it was Harry and Hermione that remained. She watched as Harry stepped forward and gave her an awkward hug, but what he whispered in her ear was what remained with her. “Don’t worry… you are welcome in either case…”

She couldn’t help but feel that he was talking about her lupine part and smiled gratefully at him. Then she turned to Hermione and Draco Malfoy, she wanted to laugh as Hermione was busy scoffing something at Draco who in turn was rolling his eyes and mimicking her tone noiselessly with his lips. Then the possessive wolf appeared as Hermione turned and hugged Ron in welcome. Lavender felt blistering fury rising and trembled in her attempt to maintain control of her lupine instincts. Ron sensed her turmoil and immediately turned to her and smiled reassuringly as Hermione released him from the hug. Then she smiled at Lavender and without thought, she hugged Lavender as well. With another whisper in her ear, “I’m working day and night on an amended bill of rights for werewolves.”

Lavender nodded mutely while wondering what it was with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and their whispered messages? Did they really care this much for her?

Later, as lunch was almost ready, Molly called out to Lavender. “Lavender dear, how do you like your steak done?”

Swallowing nervously she darted a glance around at everyone before responding as softly as she could. “Rare, please—“

Molly looked at her long and calculatingly, then with a nod she smiled, “That’s great dear, Bill also takes his on the rare side.”

And just like that, everyone accepted her.

Lavender felt tears pricking her eyes, but the hand Ron sneaked over her thigh comforted her as he met her eyes smilingly. She mouthed to him, “I love you, Ron…”

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch, Ron stood up to make an announcement, much to the surprise of Lavender. He stood tall and let his expression show that whatever he had to say was serious, the silence settled over the assembled family with only George smiling happily as if he knew what was going on.

“Sorry guys, I just wanted to let you know I resigned my position as Auror. Before you interrupt me – “ He glanced at his father and mother then, “—I thought long and hard about it, and it is what I want. I will be starting at George’s joke shop in a month’s time.”

Lavender blinked in incomprehension as he sat down next to her, the family pestered him with endless questions, but he held firm in not divulging his reasoning. Finally, they gave up and instead started talking about how great it would be for George to have him at his shop.

It was later that night as Lavender lay contented in his arms that she asked him his real reasons. He kissed her forehead and held her close as he responded, “Because, then I don’t need to feel obligated to have you registered. I don’t want to take away the last independence you have. I love you, Lav… and I trust that eventually Hermione will push through new laws… But in the meantime, I want you to be free and happy.”

Lavender felt tears leaking over her cheeks as she turned to kiss him tenderly. “I love you, Ron… and the wolf loves you as well.”

Ron chuckled then, “I bloody hope so, the damn marking bite is painful you know.”

Lavender smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder again. “You know the wolf will never let you go now, right?”

She worried her lip, for to be a mate was a hard position, and she didn’t want to cause Ron any long-suffering unhappiness. “I should hope not… I don’t want to be anywhere but with you, Lav.”

 

And with that, they both drifted off into a happy sleep. Lavender knew that she had found a home and that never again did she need to worry about whether she would be unsafe again.

 

The End

 


End file.
